Amity Ghoul
by MechaYourOwn
Summary: "Where did you get it?" Danny asked, referring to the meat. The goth shrugged. "Police brought a dead body into the morgue. Figured that, since you tend to enjoy starving yourself, I'd take the initiative and get something for you." She called it starving himself, but Danny called it not 'harming an innocent being'. He didn't like having to be a predator, a monster, to survive.


**Notes: This is a Ghoul AU for DP. It does take place in the canon TG universe, just imagine it in a different district with the addition of funky science. It's kinda dark but nothing like…** _ **fucking dark**_ **, you know? No death, just some angst.**

 **Note 2: The information on the RC cells was taken from the TG wiki. Humans have around 200-500 and ghouls have 1000-8000. For non-TG fans, RC cell concentrations are what make ghouls** _ **ghouls**_ **. They have to consume high-RC amounts (AKA humans, since eating ghouls is cannibalism, but some still do that) in order to survive.**

 **Note 3: Feel free to send me a DP one-shot request, crossover or otherwise. As long as I know the fandom, I'll pretty much do anything (doesn't mean I will do anything, though).**

 **Fandoms: Tokyo Ghoul & Danny Phantom**

 **Word Count: 1405**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Angst & Supernatural**

 **Characters: Danny Fenton, Sam, Tucker**

 **Warnings: Cannibalism? It's Tokyo Ghoul. It's unedited, so pardon spelling mistakes.**

* * *

The door swung open and slammed against the wall. Daniel Fenton stumbled down the stairs, face caked in dried green residue and his hair gaining color. Gaining balance was impossible; his legs shook with every step and it felt as if his own body was collapsing on itself. He hadn't felt this exhausted since the day of the accident.

That had been two weeks ago. Funny how fast time seemed to fly when you were a monster.

"Danny!"

He glanced up and gave a smile to Sam in attempt to hide his fatigue. It didn't work. Unable to keep up the act, the hybrid winced. One more step had him falling to the metal ground and the girl was at his side a moment later. Tucker, the other guy in the room, moved quickly to the medicine cabinet and removed a giant wad of first-aid.

Sam placed her hand on his shoulder, attempting to be comforting, but Danny shrugged it off. Tucker grabbed his arm and began putting small amounts of a blue serum on it, cooling the bruises and wounds enough that Danny's thoughts weren't as foggy as they were before.

"What were you doing?" Sam demanded, though it was clear she was just worried. "We've been sitting here for hours waiting for you to show up and you, what?"

Danny gave her another bloody smile. "I got Undergrowth," he replied, feeling too prideful. The ghoul he'd faced had been insanely aggressive. The name Undergrowth came from the green, vine-like mask the ghoul had worn as he ranted about how he, and other ghouls, should rule over all of humanity. Upon seeing Danny, the unique ghoul known as _'Phantom'_ , he'd jumped into a fight without a second thought. Amity Park seemed to get all the real crazy ones; dealing with a binge eater or more passive ghouls would make accepting his new condition a fuck ton easier. The majority of the fight against "Undergrowth" was Danny falling into defensive, desperate to stand up against the solid attacks of the ghoul.

It'd taken a few hours, but Danny was able to defeat the ghoul by sending him crashing into the freezing Amity Pond. The wounds be earned from Undergrowth's kagune burned like a bitch and he wanted nothing more than to douse himself in cold water.

Tucker let out a low whistle. "Damn, dude. Nice job. That guy has been dodging the CCG for weeks." Sam sent the tech a disapproving look, but Tucker seemed unaffected as he continued tending to the hybrid's wounds.

"At least someone appreciates my efforts," Danny grumbled.

Sam let out a lot sigh and ran her hand across Danny's forehead, wiping off a streak of the green blood. Ever so slowly, the small cut on his forehead began to leak red blood instead. "We don't know enough about your condition for you to head out in the open like that," she mentioned. "You're… different from all the other ghouls."

"Masked ghouls," Tucker supplied. Sam sent him a questioning look. The tech smiled. "All other ghosts wear these masks to hide their identities. We know that a lot of them are civilized, so it's understandable they want to maintain a normal life." He looked down at Danny's arm, where he was wrapping a thick bandage. "You, though, have the ability to change your own appearance. Sort of. Enough that a mask isn't really needed."

True enough; Danny's hair lost color whenever Danny reached towards his (inactive) kagune. His blue eyes would go green and one would completely become ghoulish, going black and leaving only the cracked, green iris in the center. If Danny messed up his hair a bit and put on the suit, he was unrecognizable.

The hybrid shook his head, wincing slightly as he did so, but forced himself into a more comfortable position before letting Tucker tend to his leg.

Danny _was_ different from the other ghouls. Sam and Tucker had been helping him try to figure out why, though all they seemed to get was his mutated RC cells. The green color, the odd malleability. They weren't even sure they were RC cells, since Danny seemed to show only a slightly abnormal amount. His average RC cell concentration in his red blood was around 750, not quite ghoul yet but above human. Green? It soared up to over 6000 - normal compared to other ghouls.

Not to mention he had almost no control over his own kagune. No way to call it out, no way to move it when it decided to emerge, and no way to manipulate its shape. He was close though; he could feel it.

Sam scoffed. "So, what? We're putting all the other ghouls as 'masked ghouls' in the archives?"

"I hadn't thought of that, but that's a great idea! And if we figure out who any are, we can mark them as _unmasked._ " Tucker's hands pressed to hard on Danny's knee so Danny kicked, nailing Tucker in the gut. The tech let out pained groan, giving Danny a hurt look. "You're stronger than a normal human, you realize?"

"Hell yeah," the human-ghoul hybrid replied. "I actually think I'm good now. I just need to sleep."

"And to eat," Sam scolded. The gothic scientist stood up and grabbed a white container off of the table, throwing it to the injured. He caught it with ease and cracked it open, instantly smelling the overwhelmingly delicious scent of human flesh. "Eat. Despite your injuries, this escapade of yours could provide vital information on your status, so you need to stay down here a little bit longer."

The tech stood up and approached it, flipping it to life as it displayed an entire page of Danny's vitals. Tucker was no longer looking at him. Tucker had the hardest time coming around to the ' _eating human flesh_ ' bit Danny had to go through. He loved the science anomaly Danny was, but the moment it got any degree of personal, Tucker would get awkward and stiff. Danny couldn't blame him; after all, the hybrid still had trouble himself when it came to his new diet plan.

The hybrid's face was one of mixed disgust as he reached into the container and removed a small slab of meat. It smelled sweet, but the concept of being a _cannibal_ was still new to him. Sam was giving him a knowing look, the one with her head lowered slightly and an eyebrow raised, as she waited for him to eat.

"Where did you get it?" Danny asked, referring to the meat.

The goth shrugged. "Police brought a dead body into the morgue," she stated. "No family. Committed suicide with a shot to the head. Figured that, since you tend to enjoy _starving yourself_ , I'd take the initiative and get something for you."

She called it _starving himself_ , but Danny preferred to call it _not harming an innocent being._ He didn't like having to become a predator to survive; he didn't want to become the thing his parents despised more than he already was.

Still, it smelled really good…

Danny swallowed thickly and took a bite, slowly chewing. Sam grinned, satisfied, and turned to look over Tucker's shoulder as they looked at the recorded vital changes.

Despite the incredible flavor, Danny could feel bile at the back of his throat.

"So, according to the vital sensors on your body-" One was located on Danny's hip, the other at the back of his neck beneath the suit, "-your RC levels grow exponentially until they reach their peak. Previously, we believed your peak was around 6000. This fight, you got into 6200, so we'll have to run more tests on that." Tucker pushed up his glasses with one finger. "Right now, you're at around 430 and increasing. Which is good, so keep… eating."

Danny pushed another piece of meat into his mouth and swallowed whole. "Any chance I could get water?"

"I have soda," Sam offered.

Danny cringed.

"...Right," the scientist said a second later. "I'll go get some water from upstairs."

"My parents are asleep. Try not to wake them?" the hybrid pleaded. Sam nodded.

The moment she was out of the lab, Tucker let out an annoyed huff and turned to Danny. "Are you going to ask her out soon or not?"

"She's dating that Gregor guy. And Gregor's human, so…"

"You're human, too, Danny."

Danny gave him a sad smile. "Not anymore."

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
